La razón de su vida
by Dolphin-Chan
Summary: Un pequeño Drable, 2do fic en español de KHR. La razon de vida de Sawada Iemitsu, El amor de un padre por su hijo.


xDDD 2do fic en español de KHR x) espero que les guste…

Disclaimers.- Todo es de Amano Akira

**La razón de su vida**

Nunca nada lo despertaba, era muy conosido por todos sus amigos y esposa que una vez que ponia la cabeza en la almohada no despertaba por nada del mundo, podia haber un huracan y ni eso lo despertaria, era un hombre de sueño pesado, y realmente eso no era problema, nadie tenia nececidad de despertarlo, su linda esposa era feliz con verlo dormir por las noches y platicar con el por los dias, ni siquiera cuando estubo embarazada Nana lo forzo a ir por alimentos llenos de glucosa a la media noche, ni la misma tormenta que en esos momentos caia sobre la ciudad podia despertarlo, definitivamente su sueño JAMAS se veia ni se veria interrumpido….

Bueno, hasta esa noche, nunca digas nunca, se dijo mentalmente, ahora que recordaba, solo algo podia despertarlo, y eso era el llanto de su pequeño hijo, parecia un acuerdo silencioso entre él y Nana, por los dias era ella quien se ocupaba del bebe, pero por las noches era el, no le molestaba en lo mas minimo, curiosamente solo el llanto de Tsuna podia despertarlo, y no era que el niño tuviera unos pulmones muy potentes, si no que de alguna manera, cuando lo escuchaba simplemente no podia ignorarlo, y ahí estaba, a las tres de la mañana caminando hacia la habitacion del bebe, cuando llego se dirigio a la cuna, donde habia un pequeño de cabello castaño con la carita roja de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna? ¿te da miedo la tormenta?- pregunto mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo, quien por respuesta siguio llorando – vamos ni llores, no te va a pasar nada- no funcionaba, Tsuna seguia llorando y realmente no queria levantar a Nana, muchas veces terminaba muy cansada entre cosinar, jugar con Tsuna y limpiar la casa –Tsunayoshi, no llores, papá no va a dejar que la tormenta te lastime- dijo comenzando a meseer al bebe, quien habia parado de emitir sonido pero que por sus ojos seguian callendo lagrimas.

Era un niño muy tierno, identico a Nana en muchos sentidos, pero estaba seguro de que cuando fuera creciendo se pareceria tambien a él. No podia evitar recordar con alegria cuando se entero de que su esposa estaba embarazada, y mas aun cuando Tsuna nacio, su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, su razon de ser ahora no solo era Nana, si no tambien su pequeño de 6 meses, muchas veces solia sentirse culpable de no estar en casa, pero no se podia hacer mucho si se trabajaba dentro de la Mafia, a veces le daba terror morir y dejar solos a Nana y a Tsuna, su esposa no estaba enterada de nada, siempre era preferible que las personas mas cercanas no supieran de su trabajo, dentro del mundo de la mafia, quien 

mas sabe, es quien mas pronto puede morir, no, mejor dejar a Nana al margen, los mismo seria con Tsuna, jamas dejaria que su hijo se involucrara con la Mafia, podria ser peligroso y no soportaria perderlo.

-Papá no dejara que te pase nada malo Tsuna, lo prometo – Y como si Tsuna hubiera entendido, dejo de llorar, mientras el sueño comenzaba a hacerce presente, ya podia dormir tranquilo, su papi lo cuidaria, el mismo lo habia dicho.

Cuando finalmente Tsuna se habia dormido, Iemitsu no fue capaz de dejarlo nuevamente en su cuna, le parecia un lugar un poco frio, y muy apartado de su propio cuarto, por lo que regreso a su habitacion con Tsuna en brazos, y lo coloco en medio de el y Nana, Si que eran parecidos! No podia evitar pensar, como seria su carácter en el futuro, seria lindo y tierno como su amada esposa? O seria todo un lider como el mismo lo era? Quizas podria unirse a algun club deportivo, o podria ser el delegado de la clase, quizas un chico normal con muchos amigos, sin nada de que preocuparse mas que por alguna chica, ah! Era tan bonito fantasear con eso, cuando pasara mas tiempo le enseñaria a Tsuna a ligar, si seria todo un éxito con las chicas, queria pasar tanto tiempo con su hijo, no seria tan mala idea retirarse de la Mafia, era muy peligroso y solia absorverle mucho tiempo, por ahora no podia hacer nada, ya veria dentro de algunos años, lo ultimo que vio antes de quedarse dormido fue a Tsuna que completamente dormido se llebaba su dedo pulgar a la boca.

Ojala hubiera podido decir "No" pero el hubiera no existe, el 9th le habia ido a visitar a Japón, habia conosido a Tsuna y le habia comentado que el niño tenia un gran poder, lo queria como sucesor, y por tenerle tanta fidelidad al jefe de la familia Vongola no pudo decirle que no, que el no queria que su hijo se involucrara en eso, pero ya no podia hacer nada, por suerte, su hijo vivira tranquilamente hasta que llegara el momento de convertirse en el siguiente jefe, y cuando llegara ese momento, él se encargaria de hacer a Tsuna mas fuerte, él lo seguiria protegiendo, por que se lo prometio, porque es su hijo, porque Tsuna es la razon de su vida.

--

xDDD Primer fic que hago de KHR, me gusta mucho imaginar la relacion que habrian tenido Tsuna y su padre Iemitsu si no hubiera pasado todo el asunto de la mafia xDDD ademas de que quede prendada al pequeño Tsuna ya sea en Manga o en Anime x)


End file.
